The Flavour of Us
by Emma Vance
Summary: Fai is hungry but wants the only thing that he doesn't want to eat. Yaoi. If you do not like these kind of stories please stay out of this side of FF. Please check my profile under 'NOTE TO ALL' before reading this, and my vagueness is explained slightly in the first A/N.


** Em here. . . and pissed! FF decided to be stupid and almost ruin my life by taking off two of my stories! This one and one of my Legal Drug ones. To find out specifically which ones please check my profile.**

**If the reason this story was taken down because some person reported it, then you SUCK! I put down strait to the point warnings for a reason! You can't get mad at me for something that you were to stupid to notice, so all in all, your actions were totally unwarranted- so please think about your actions**

**And if you are one of those awesome people that commented on this one before it was taken off, well please allow me to be selfish and ask you to re-comment. Anyone who writes FF knows that comments are life to us authors and I am no exception to that rule.**

**So the following is what was exactly posted before FF took it down. Thank you for your patience and cooperation.**

**It started with a banana. Hi guys! Em, here. That first sentence is literally my thought process at the end of writing this fic. I originally had the first paragraph in my mind then the reason it took off from there was seriously because of a banana. (In fact! My name rhymes with banana, so it was meant to be!. . . just kidding! Em doesn't rhyme with that. The only names that rhyme with banana are Anna, Hanna (h), Fanna- if that is a name, and. . . not much else. I personally feel sorry for those people, because with a name that rhymes with that particular piece of fruit has got to get you picked on a lot in school. I actually have a friend named Hannah. . .)**

**But I digress. This I wrote this fic because I wanted to, and I was in a total Tsubasa mood. But to warn those readers that want to read it, there's a xxxHolic (ahem, world), and slight Legal Drug reference in this- plus a little OC at the end of my own creation (I've had the plot in my head for a while and thought why not sick it in for the last little bit) It doesn't take away from the story and you still get all the Kurofai smutty goodness you're looking for in this fic, but if you really, really, hate OC characters just skip the ****_'many worlds later. . .'_**** portion. Thanks!**

**I also figured something else out. I just finished reading the last Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle book for the like the eighth time- and since it's ****_Tsubasa_**** (one of the most complicatedly filled series ever) I found out something that doesn't necessarily make my last KuroFai fic or this one wrong either for that matter. While Fai gets his magic back they never say that he's not a vampire anymore! So I'm going on the assumption that Fai is still a vampire but he just has his eye, and magic back, plus the added bonus of that he still sucks Kuro-tan's blood! A win, win situation all around! (if I'm wrong please don't tell me and allow me to live in ignorant bliss)**

**Something else that I found out(ish)! In a piece of diolague read a KuorFai fanfic a while ago (An Irreversible Step 'now recommended by me because it rocks!') it was Fai saying to Kurogane that that was the first time that Kurogane had ever said his name. That got me thinking and Googleing the question: "Does Kurogane ever say Fai's name in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle?" I didn't find an answer. So I decided that I was gonna re-read the entire series again and look to see. I've almost read all of the books- the exceptions so far being #'s 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 17. And so far he doesn't. Amazing how CLAMP has managed to do that. But he does say it once in both episodes of ****_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle OVA Spring thunder _****(technically books 20, 21, and 22)! Crazy stuff here (fun trivia :)**

**Anyway, read, review, and Fangirl on!**

**Disclaimer: Characters (except my OC) Belongs to CLAMP. . . DAMMIT I WANT YOUR CHARACTERS!**

**Warning: Yaoi, lemon, awesomeness. little bit of xxxHolic, Legal Drug/ Drug and Drop, and one simple OC character that is there in simple passing. If you don't like the yaoi awesomeness then don't read it and stop looking up 'M' rated things, and if you don't like OC's then don't read the ****_'many worlds later'_**** portion because although that doesn't have the smutty awesomeness it does just have a little bit of cutesy (?) crap that I enjoyed writing. Really it's not that bad to the story, so enjoy!**

Fai POV

It grows inside me like a monster waiting to be let out of it's cage. I can suppress it with the whip but even if I do it'll grow used to it eventually and not notice anymore. And then it will consume me entirely.

Until now Ashura Ô and Fai had been the only reason for my existence, but now they are gone and I have someone else to hold onto, to keep me grounded, to keep me alive and away from that floating bliss of never ending sleep.

He doesn't know how much he means to me. If I had to venture a guess I bet he thinks that I am still pissed off at him for saving my life. . . _twice_. I'm not mad at him, just a little upset. Upset that he'd give up so much for me, for this shell of a man that can't let go of the past. Giving up my magic for him was the least I could do, to repay all that he's given up for me. He means the most to me, the one I desperately don't want to lose. I can't be angry at him, but I will always never forgive him- especially if he continues to get hurt for me.

"Hey," I hear, and with learned speed my hand flies up to catch a curved object hurtling at my head.

"What's this?" I inquire to my raven haired friend.

"Fruit, something called a banana. Apparently it's indigenous to this world. Kid says it's good, so-" Kurogane cuts off as I put a good half it into my mouth, feeling my throat muscles relax and I try to bite down on it.

His face goes pale as he watches me, for reasons I don't know why, "Stop that."

"Why?" I ask taking the obnoxious piece of fruit out of my mouth.

"You don't eat it like that," He explains, "you peel it from the top first. And then bite into it."

"Really~?" He demonstrates, and I follow suit. The fruit is a mix of bland and slight flavor- a lot like what most foods tasted like in Ceres. It reminds me of what I dare call home, and my face falls slightly.

"What's wrong." Kurogane states. He doesn't generally ask questions, but rather states and expects an answer.

"Nothing!" I grin, covering up my distress. He lets it go for now, but I know by his face that we'll be revisiting it later, "So why the food?" I return my gaze to him.

"You looked hungry. You've looked that way the last couple of days, even though you generally eat a lot. Figured you'd want something blander- I mean that stuff is what you eat most of the time and this place's food is pretty rich, and you don't seem to like it."

"Is Kuro-tan worrying about me! Aww, that's so sweet." I stand up and pat him gently on the head, then dance out of his reach when he tries to hit me.

"In your imagination." He scoffs and leaves the room. I smile after him until he leaves and then it melts off my face. He might hate my fake smile but sometimes I'm just not ready to wear all of my real feelings on my sleeves. After collecting myself I get up off the chair and close the open window that was now starting to blow my hair into my face. I've heard people say that I should cut it, and that its getting too long. But I like it this way- a slight reminder, but not enough to make me depressed. I then retire to my room- the one I share with Kurogane. It wasn't too late but after running around most of the day all I want is to sleep and not dream.

Kurogane POV

The mage sneaks into the room and lies down on the bed. My breathing is low and quiet, giving the allusion that I'm not awake. He's caught up in his thoughts so he doesn't bother to pay attention to see if I really am asleep. He lays down on his back, so I know that he has no interest in sleep at this point in time. He mutters under his breath- low enough that I can't hear him and traces words in the air with his finger. No magic is used but he seems preoccupied with it- as if that's all that matters. Finally he sighs, takes off his jacket, and flips over onto his stomach. He's out in just a few minutes and I get up to use the bathroom. Flipping water onto my face I stare into the mirror. Seeing the mage sticking that banana in his mouth and sucking on it- biting on it. The picture won't get out of my mind. His pale cheeks caving in doing his best to solve the puzzle he was trying to unwrap. The saliva trailing from his mouth as he removes the offensive object. And the small almost unrecognizable state of bliss on his face as he finally took in the simple slight flavor that made him close his eyes in happiness.

It was so entrancing, so erotic that I had to tell the man to stop.

Ever since the mage had gotten his other eye and magic back it'd been hard to look at the him, seeing as both his eyes now held the blue that I had come to adore.

Betraying my motives to the enemy is a standard 'no' in the law of being a ninja. In this case my feelings are the motives, the enemy: the mage, and not telling them my objective. I walk back to the room and after taking off my cloak and leaving it on the chair I lay down on the other bed in the room and stare at the mage for another few moments before turning the other way and try to sleep.

Fai POV

A light bouncing on my back wakes me and I lift my head to the bright light and blink lazily a few times, "Wha?"

"Time to get up, Fai." A little androgynous voice tells me, and lands on the pillow beside me. I push myself up and run a hand through my hair.

"Mokona, did you get him up?" Asks a voice that soon comes through the door.

"Yep!" Mokona replies, as Syaoran-kun walks through the door.

"Good morning, Fai-san." He tells me and smiles.

"Morning." I reply, smiling back, "I assume you two are hungry?"

"Yeah," Syaoran-kun answers and leans against the door frame, "I still don't understand how to use this worlds appliances yet."

I stand and pull my hair back into a ribbon, planning on changing my disheveled clothes later, "It's not too hard," I tell him, "just press a few random buttons to get things started- but you'll figure it out eventually." I walk into the advanced kitchen and true to my word press a few random buttons to get the eggs and toast that I desire.

I carry the plates and utensils out to the table where Syaoran-kun and Mokona were now sitting, "Here you go," I tell them and they nod appreciatively before saying their standard form of prayer and eating, "Kuro-pii," I call, "breakfast is ready!"

"He's not here." Syaoran-kun tells me, "sorry I probably should have told you. He left before we got up. He left a note saying that there was something he wanted to look for in town."

I blink then shrug my shoulders before sitting down across from them, "No wonder he didn't wake me up." Kurogane had been my alarm for the past couple of worlds when I haven't been able to get up on time. Both him and Syaoran-kun agreed on it after I had broken one too many alarm clocks throughout our second series of travels.

I sigh and stare out into space, only turning after a minute to see Syaoran-kun staring at me, "Your food is getting cold." he advises me.

I smile at him, "So it is! I was so distracted in wondering what Kuro-rin is looking for that I forgot about it." I lie, but Syaoran-kun continues to stare until I start to eat. It tastes wrong- too full of flavor than what should be normal for eggs, but I choke it down to please him. Kurogane's habit has rubbed off on him and he constantly makes sure that I eat. Since I still have vampire blood in me I still need to take Kurogane's blood to survive, but I can eat regular food, and somehow Kurogane has it in his head that I don't get all the nutrients I need from just consuming his blood (which is true), so he makes sure that I eat other people food as well to keep up my health. It's not that I don't enjoy eating what I used to eat again, it just tastes weird- and the exotic food of the country doesn't help my motivation. _Damn, why did I ever tell him that I can eat food again?_ Especially now, when the only thing with a strong flavor I can stand is the only I want but don't want to eat. _Hungry, but unwilling to eat. That should be the name of a book._ I think to myself as I clear away the dishes- but not before Mokona eats up the plate of food meant for the very absent ninja. Syaoran-kun follows me into the kitchen as I start to clean the plates. We rotate dish duty and today was also my day to do that.

"Did you like the banana?" He asks me, and I smile again at him.

"Very much so. Did you find in the market?"

"Yeah, and we sent one to Watanuki-kun as well."

"I hope he likes it because it tasted very good!"

"Bland enough? It was the best we could find."

"Aww, Syaoran-kun is worrying about me too? You guys are so sweet!" I dry my hands and rub his hair a little bit, keeping my hand on his head I continue, "But really, you guys worry about me too much for your own good. I'm fine, so please worry about yourself, okay?"

"We worry because you need to be constantly worried about. Fai-san cares too much about others for _his_ own good, but I will take more care in the future."

I smile sadly at Syaoran-kun while he can't see my face. Suddenly a white blob appears on the counter next to us, "What about Mokona? Mokona worries too!"

I laugh, another smile gracing my face, and I pat Mokona's head as well, "And I thank you too!" I tell Mokona, "We could never forget about you." at this rate I can't even tell if my smile is real or not.

Kurogane POV

I walk in to see the mage with a sad smile on his face and his hand on the kids head. Then the White Pork Bun appears and says something to them, and the mage laughs but I'm too far away to hear the conversation. I walk farther into the room and the Pork Bun catches a glimpse of me, "Kuro-rin!" it says flinging at me, and I catch him in one hand. Apparently I had been in the conversation because it only uses the stupid nicknames when the mage has just used one.

"Welcome back Kuro-chan~!" The mage says in that annoying sing song voice of his.

"Welcome back." The kid also says, and I nod at each of them.

"Kuro-mu had me worried when he didn't come when called," The mage starts and I raise an eyebrow at the kid. _Breakfast,_ he mouths and I nod my head slightly to let him know that understood, "but then Syaoran-kun and Mokona told me what happened. Are you gonna tell us what you were looking for~?"

"None of your damn business." I tell him, and I'm pretty sure that I see his face fall for a second.

"Aww, Kuro-sama! You're no fun!" And with a faked huff he 'storms' out of the room, before quickly poking his head back in, "Oh, right! Syaoran-kun do you know if it's nice out?"

"It's beautiful out." The kid tells him.

"Great~! Then I'm going for a walk!"

"Can I come too Fai-san?" The Pork Bun asks, hopping out of my hand and onto the mage's head.

"Sure!" He tells him, and this time leaves the room for good, and I hear the door to our shared bedroom shut- as he changes into a set of clothes that looked like he hadn't slept in them. The kid and I stand there waiting, as we hear the door open again, "We're off!" I mage announces and heads out the front door.

"Come back soon." The kid tells them, and waves slightly. He sighs when they leave and jumps up to sit down on the counter-top, and I lean against it next to him.

"Did he eat?" I ask, and he nods.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't have if I hadn't reminded him, and he didn't look too happy about it either. . ." Syaoran trails off, before speaking again, "does that mean he's getting hungry again?"

"Yeah, I'll have him feed later tonight." I make sure to tell him- he doesn't like to be around during the feedings, neither does the Pork Bun. So they stay clear of our room for those frequent periods.

"Okay," He says then sighs, "and he says not to worry about him."

"Is that what you guys were talking about?"

"Yes. He was telling me that both you and I worry too much about him and that we should worry about ourselves for once."

"With him being the self-destructive idiot that he is we need to look after him. Without it who knows what he'll do."

"Yeah."

"Hey kid."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for helping. You know that you don't have to- he's not your responsibility."

"He's not yours either, but you're welcome. He doesn't quite understand yet that he has people who care about him, but eventually he'll be okay with the idea."

"No, he is to my responsibility. My decision, my consequences. And lets just hope he learns soon."

"Well, at least he's stopped trying to mentally and physically put himself in harms way."

"True." Ever since I lost my real arm in Ceres the mage had stopped trying to kill himself in altercation situations and other things of the sort- but it still didn't mean that he'd tell me when he needed to feed, so I'd told the kid the tell signs, and gotten him on board to help me.

Syaoran slides off the counter-top and leaves the room, heading off to do whatever needed to be done. I sigh and press one of the random buttons on the cabinet. I'd had an apple to eat so far today, and I am famished.

Fai POV

Mokona and I went on a very pleasant walk and didn't get back till way later that day, and after dinner- during which both Kurogane and Syaoran-kun made me eat, I sit at the window and allow the breeze to blow my hair into my face. It's late when I finally pick myself up to go to sleep.

I walk into the room and Kurogane is sitting on his bed- as if waiting. I step closer to see what he's doing and he motions for me to sit on my bed across from him.

"You're hungry." He tells me- once again stating, not asking.

"Nope." I tell him.

"Yes you are." He tells me- knowing all of my tell signs. He picks up his sword and places it on his forearm. Before he can do anything I swat the sword away and it hits the ground with clatter. He jumps- surprised and I feel a bubble of anger well up inside of me, "What the hell are you doing, idiot?"

It pops.

"What am _I_ doing? What are _you_ doing?! Stop it! Just stop it all!" My hand does to my head and pushes my hair out of my face, "I'm **not** hungry, and I'm **not** going to let you do this to yourself any more! I'm done. I'll figure something else out!" I turn on my heel, throw open the door and march out of the room, almost running over Syaoran-kun and Mokona as they come and see what's wrong.

I open the front door, "Fai-san, where are you going?" I hear Mokona's voice ask me.

"Out." I tell them- trying to keep my voice level with them, they didn't do anything wrong. I leave the house.

The place we're staying at is about ten minutes into town and I walk about five in the other direction before collapsing under a tree in a heap of sobs. _I won't let him. I won't let him ruin that gorgeous skin anymore._ For the past couple of feedings I'd been thinking this. Although when I drink from them the wounds close up without a mark, I can still see all the places hes cut himself just so I could live. It disgusts me- how can one so beautiful not see the harm that he's doing himself? See that he's ruining his perfect body for a twig that's unwilling.

I'd been having other, more intimate feelings for Kurogane for a while now- and they come out most when I'm feeding. Multiple times now we've ended up in very suggestive positions but every time I play it up to complacent techniques: spooky vampire magic to keep our game still and needing. There's no such thing, but he doesn't know it. Although when it happens the feeding is cut short.

_I can't see why he'd do that to himself_. I might have feelings for him, but he doesn't have any for me. But still- I just can't stand to see him do that to himself. He might call me self destructive, but he's more so.

I stay sitting at the tree until the sun starts to rise. Afterwards I manage to get up, dry my face, and start on a slow tread back to the place where the others wait. Knowing that at least one would be up, waiting. And he, being the one I least want to see.

Kurogane POV

After the mage storms out of the house the kid makes his way into the room- a puzzled expression on his face, "What was that all about?" he asks.

"I have no idea." I answer truthfully. The mage might grumble about feeding, but he does it anyway. This is the only time that he's freaked out over it.

"Fai-san seemed really mad." The Pork Bun states, hiding on the kid's shoulder.

"Did he eat?" The kid asks, a serious look in his eyes.

"No, didn't have time to even open a place for him."

"So we wait?"

"Yeah."

The mage appears a few hours later and acts like nothings happened. But I join them at every meal interval for the next few days.

Day one: Chokes down food.

Day two: Chokes down the food in the morning. Then at dinner eats easily but sees him puke it up later.

Day three: Doesn't even come out of the kitchen.

On day three I nod at the kid- confirming to him that tonight I was gonna force the bastard to feed. Whether he wants to or not.

Fai POV

I'd been sleeping a different room as Kurogane the last few nights, but I needed a new change of clothes so that made me walk into the shared room despite my unwillingness.

I hear the door close and lock behind me.

"Shit." I murmur, cursing my bad luck.

"This has gone on long enough mage."

"What has, Kuro-pon?"

He pushes me down onto his bed, "Enough playing dumb, asshole. You know what I mean."

I feel my face darken, and my hand goes to his- pulling it off of me, "I told you this is not happening."

"Yes it is. You're killing yourself if you don't."

Inwardly my eyes widen, but I keep my voice low and somewhat menacing, "Why don't you be a good game and let me be."

"It's because I **am** your game that I'm like this. So get over it, bastard." He replies, "Now, you've gotta' take my blood one way or another so if you refuse to take it from my arm then the only way left is my neck." he goes for his sword, but I fly at him once again.

"No!" I grab the sword from him, and throw it onto my bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Stop doing that to yourself. Stop hurting yourself!"

"What, you'd rather do it?"

I freeze at this- eyes going wide, and then calming down- looking at things somewhat rationally, "If it means that you stop, then yes." _As long as I'm the one hurting him it's fine._

Kurogane looks slightly surprised at this but shrugs and tilts his head so I have better access, "Fine. Here." he sits cross legged and I hesitantly move over to him, straddling his hips so I have a better reach. _Shit,_ I tremble,_ I should have definitely thought this through. . . and it's too late to take it back._

My vision zones in on his pulse, and I feel my hunger surge. He is right after all- I _am_ hungry, "Okay." I mutter and press my lips to the beckoning area. Kurogane stirs under me, and I move his shirt down a little bit further. Then I lose all my control, allowing my fangs to come forward, and I bite down.

He gasps under me as I feel a delicious flavor erupt in my mouth, and I drink greedily. One of my hands tilts his head further, and the other grasps his back as I hold myself as close as I can to him- pressing our bodies tightly together.

_He's so warm, both his body and his blood. I don't want to let go._ But my own body is slowly starting to relax and with a couple more gulps I lick the wound closed and rest my head on his shoulder.

We both breath heavy- Kurogane from the toll on his body, and me from the long amount of time without breathing. I start to pull back, when Kurogane places his hand on my head to keep me down. I try to peer up curiously at his face, but his head is turned and I can see that his face is slightly flushed. . . _no,_ I think, _he's blushing. Why?_

Suddenly feeling surges through my body and I notice that my member was straining in my pants. . . and pressing hard against Kurogane's own. I yelp and jump back, landing on the bed- my face bright red, giving away my emotions.

"Ah, I- I'm sorry Kuronpi! I, I didn't mean to sit on you and be- I mean, so. . . so long!" I try to escape but even my vampire speed is nothing against him and he grabs my arm- pulling me back down onto the bed so I'm on my back and he's hovering over me, "Wha?"

"Damn you, mage. Don't even try to chalk this up to vampire crap- I know it's a lie. What the hell is wrong with you? Is this why you're so reluctant to live?"

I blush and try to look away, but Kurogane was having none of that. Transferring my slim wrists to his left hand- holding them above my head. His hand utterly consumes them- a big hand covering small wrists. With his right he grabs my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes. I strain at his bonds but it is to no avail.

"Tell me mage!" He demands, and I give up. I can't win. He probably already dislikes me for what I am. Hating me isn't that much of a step up.

"Fine," I snap and bring my head up to force my lips to his, I pull back after a second and smirk at him and his wide, red, gorgeous eyes, _Gods, he tastes amazing_, "you wanted my answer- that's it. I can't stand to see you mark up your beautiful skin with your sword- and don't you tell me that there aren't any marks. They're gone but I see everyone of them as if you just made it!" I say as he opens his mouth to comment, "I hate that you can't see what you're doing to yourself, and I can't deal with it anymore!" I slowly start to break down, "It makes me sick that the only flavor that I can stand is yours- your blood! That my need for it grows even though I want to suppress it! That I need you to survive but you're the one that I don't want to hurt! It hurts me even more to see you hurt yourself- especially for my sake!" the tears fall down my face again and before I can wrench my hand away to get rid of them, Kurogane carefully moves his hand from my chin and wipes them away.

"Shh," He tells me, and I feel my vocal chords freeze under his words and strangely soft gaze, "you worry too much."

"Bu-"

"Quiet, idiot. You had your chance to speak now it's mine." Kurogane pulls me up into a position like how we'd been when I was feeding, but this time I'm cradled in his lap- my mouth, ironically, near his throat once again. His hand goes once again to my chin so that I can't turn away from his words, "Do you think that I would willingly go out of my way to hurt myself? No, I'm not a masochist- although sometimes I think you might be. But it's because it _is_ you that I do. All I could think of when you lost your eye was _he can't die. Not now, not while I can prevent it. I won't let him kill himself for no bloody reason. I need to save his life._ And do you remember what I told you as I was making my decision?"

"If you want to die so badly I'll kill you myself. Until then you live, got that?" I quote softly, and he nods.

"Right. And I meant what I said. But in reality it is my decision whether you live or die- so until then I willingly give you my blood. Whether it's my sword or your fangs that pierce my skin, the end result is the same: life for the problem child. I'm not ruining my body, and skin grows back. And your need for my blood is just an instinctual response- like a babe wanting milk, or a plant needing water. They both need it to survive and you just need something different and more specialized. I give you it because _I_ can't stand to see you throw your life away for something so trivial. And to tell you the truth," He whispers seductively into my ear, "I kinda like it when you suck my blood." I shiver at his words and stare up at him, "What about this," he says, "if you didn't understand the words, how about I show you with my actions." he finishes and presses his lips against mine. I stay still for a minute and then kiss him back with a force that I didn't know I had in me, "Hows that for an answer?" Kurogane asks after he pulls away.

"Amazing. Truly amazing." I breath back, and let my hands that are now curled around his neck do the majority of the talking from there.

Running my hands under his shirt I feel his tight back muscles I bring my lips down from his and nip gently at his neck- not hard enough to draw blood, because I was done feeding. He gasps under my touch and I pull back one of my hands to draw some symbols in the air. Kurogane senses me using magic and pulls back to look at me.

"What the hell are you doing mage?"

I finish my spell and it wines around the room before disappearing, "Making sure no one can hear us."

Kurogane contemplates this for a moment before nodding, "Right, the kid and the Pork Bun might leave us alone during these times but they still have ears."

I grin at his comment, and return my teeth and tongue to his neck. Kurogane's hold on my hips tightens and he pulls me back.

I stare at him curiously then shut my eyes as he removes my shirt and licks along my collarbone. He nips at the skin there and I have to suppress a moan, "Why are you holding back?" he asks me- continuing his ministrations, "they can't hear us right? Be as loud as you want." this time he sucks the skin red then bites harshly at it and I moan loudly. He grins against my skin as he moves his tongue farther down my pale body.

Kurogane circles my nipples with his muscle before taking them into his mouth and running his teeth roughly over them. I wrap my fingers in his hair and pull him up from me, "Wha-" he manages as I wrench his shirt over his head and smash my lips against his. He falls back in surprise and I climb up onto him to- straddling his chest. Kurogane stares at me and then starts run his hands down my front- feeling over every muscle and dip on my bo- _Wait? Muscles? Me? Since when?_ I'd never noticed them before- so why now? It doesn't matter though as Kurogane presses down onto my nipples and then while squeezes me hard while he unbuttons and unzips me. I throw my head in a loud moan at this- one that would have surely woken the rest of the house if I hadn't placed the barrier.

"Kuro, Kuro-sama. . ." I gasp, my eyes and breathing becoming heavy.

He grins, "I can't do much to you, mage- not while you're sitting on top of me." I nod at his words, and with his help I roll off of him and he takes his place on the top. Kissing me again his hands pull off my too tight pants, boxers, and somehow my socks all with one jerk.

I moan with delight when my erect member springs free, but that moan quickly turns into a strangled, choked cry as my painfully throbbing cock disappears into his intoxicatingly warm and wet mouth. My body arches and my hips involuntarily thrust into his mouth. He bobs with my movements and sucks forcefully on my cock. He bites down and I feel myself buck into his mouth once again. And this time it doesn't stop. _Oh gods,_ I think, _I am seriously fucking his mouth._ I try to control my hips, but my hands just end up tangling themselves in further his hair.

Kurogane grins around my erection and then puts a forceful hand on my stomach to stop my movements.

That ends up as the final straw for me.

"Kuro-sama!" I yell, and scream as I release into his mouth.

White blasts in my vision and my body arches as I ride out my orgasm. I can't see but I feel Kurogane's hands on my hips- the only thing connecting me to the world. I pant heavily, straining to even my breathing after I come down from my magnificent high, "Kuro-sa, sama?"

"I'm right here." He tells me and kisses my closed eyelids.

"Jus- just give me a, a few. . . minutes. Be, before w. . . e continue."

"Sure." Kurogane agrees, and his hands lightly trails down my body- tracing patterns that feel like symbols that I don't know.

Slowly I catch my breath and I move so I'm sitting up. I move my bleary eyes to the man flush beside me. He's beautiful as ever and I run my hands down his taught chest, drinking in his scent and feeling. His breathing catches when I hitch my fingers under his waistband and pull down his pants then his boxers, and push them off the bed. He turns over onto his back and traps his fingers into my hair as my head gets closer and my hands wrap around his bulging need.

I give him a soft, experimental squeeze and hear him moan then curse, "God dammit, mage. If you're going to start, then start!"

I laugh quietly, and move my hands faster- beginning to pump him. His erection begins to weep and I move my head down to capture the pre-cum that's escaping from his slit- pulling it into my mouth and feeling that somehow wonderful taste explode on my tongue.

"Mmm, you taste so amazing Kuro-sama." I say pulling my head back from him, continuing to stare at his member. This time I envelope it into my mouth and his hips buck at the pleasure. Expecting this I bob my head, and then place my hands on his hips forcefully holding him in place as I run my tongue down his need.

"M- mage, sto. . . stop." I pull my head away from Kurogane's cock, and he pulls me up to his face- kissing my bruised lips. He turns us over so he's back on top and gropes in the dim light for something that he finds easily. His cloak rustles as he pulls the object out if it, and I hear a cap opening- instantly knowing what it is.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, seeing him lube his hands and then his massive erection.

"Grabbed it from town the other day." He tells me gruffly. My eyes widen and mouth turns up in amusement.

"That's what Kuro-sama was doing.," I tease, "you should have told me I could have helped you pick it out."

"I would've died before that happened." I grin at the remark.

"So did you 'foresee' this happening."

"Eventually," He admits with a shrug, "the eventual sexual positions during feeding were beginning to give you away."

I feel a blush rise to my face, and this time he grins.

"I'm gonna' start now." He tells me and I nod, then he pauses, "Have you ever done this to yourself before?"

"Yes." I tell him, my face becoming redder. Chuckling lightly he inserts two fingers into my entrance. I moan at the feeling- I'd never put in that many at once but it felt great. Kurogane scissors me and then without warning adds two more. My back arches and I let out a moan of pure pleasure at the sensational pain.

And just as fast as they went in they leave. Kurogane grips my hips and pushes his erection hard into me- burying himself all the way to his balls.

The pain is excruciatingly wonderful.

I let out a scream and feel my body lurch forward at the impact. Kurogane holds still for a minute- allowing me to just catch my breath and slightly adjust to his huge size before pulling out and barreling back into me again. This time finding my prostate without having to search.

I feel my hands rip the sheets as my claws slightly extend to give me a better hold while I scream louder and see stars, "KURO-" I manage, as he thrusts hard into it again. He nods- understanding my half plea, and continues to abuse my spot with a blinding force.

It doesn't take long for my body to give out.

"KURO-SAMA!" I scream, my teeth finding a place in his shoulder as my own cock erupts it's cum- covering my chest and Kurogane's with its load.

Kurogane- feeling my muscles clench around him- comes soon after me, moaning my name and collapsing onto his forearms to prevent him from squashing me. After a minute he pulls out then grabs some conveniently placed tissues, and starts to clean both of us off. I feel my eyes go back into slits and I lap at the blood I spilled from his shoulder. After it's gone I collapse back onto the bed.

"Wow." I murmur as he pulls me closer.

"Yeah." He responds, "Well at least now I know for sure."

"Know what?" I inquire looking up at his face, and he grins a mischievous grin.

"That you're a masochist- at least when it comes to sex."

My eyes widen, "So you were being rough on purpose?!"

"Yeah, and you loved every second of it."

"True," I admit, "I generally hate pain but I found out a while ago that I enjoyed it only during sex."

"I bet you only stay away from pain because you don't want to get turned on in the middle of a bat. . ." Kurogane trails off, eyes going wide as he processed what I had just said, "Wait a sec, you've had sex before?!"

"Yes."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Remember, Kuro-sama, I _have_ lived a couple of lives longer than you."

"How many?"

"Wha?" I respond, confused.

"How many times have you had it?"

"Just full of questions aren't you?" I tease, "You really want to know about my love life."

"When it comes to actually believing your story- then yes."

"Are you jealous that you weren't my first, Kuro-silly?"

"Just answer it, damn mage."

"Twice," I sigh, "First with a girl, and the second time with a man. Seme both times, though the man was extremely rough."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Not particularly, but I figured I wasn't made for loving another person."

"Have I changed your mind?"

"Oh, not jealous- possessive. I like that." I tease again, "Yes, you did. And I've found out something else too."

He sighs, "What's that?"

"I don't mind being the uke. Though I do have my own possessive seme side that I don't mind showing on occasion." I growl and roll over onto him and re-straddle his hips.

"Don't get me going again." He warns and pulls me back off of him. I laugh and snuggle up against the side of his chest.

It's quiet for a few minutes and then I ask him a question, "How did you know."

"Know what?"

"That I'm a masochist?"

"Well I just figured out that you're a screamer- which I had assumed before now," He grins and I huff with resentment, "and I hadn't heard you before so I also assume that you placed the same spell as you did in here on the bathroom in every place we stay."

"You're right about that, but how did you know?" I quiz, poking his chest lightly.

His grin widens, "You limp and walk strangely sometimes after you take a shower."

I groan at his response, "And I thought I'd hidden it so well. Damn."

"Swearing doesn't become you."

I stick my tongue out at him, "Hey, Kuro-sama, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He replies gruffly.

I frown, and continue, "What is it that you see in me? I mean I don't have anything that distinguishes me really. No muscles, no scars, not a thing."

"Moron."

"What?"

"I said, 'moron'. Do you really need to know?"

"I'd like to."

Kurogane sighs, "You're a beautiful pale that glows. It makes you seem. . . what's the word. . . ethereal. Your eyes are such a blue that they're captivating- I have a hard time looking away from them. Your lips are full and look perfectly easy for kissing. And you do have muscles. Ones that melt into your body and I've always wanted to run my hands over them. Is that good enough for you?"

I giggle at his words, knowing that they probably aren't true, but loving hearing them anyway, "Yep," I tell him and flip over onto my stomach, "I'm sleeping here tonight." I tell him, feeling my eyes grow heavier.

"Fine," He murmurs, and then moves his lips to my ear, "Just so you know- start feeding regularly and this may become a habit." my eyes widen, and my head turns quickly to his as he closes his and leans back.

"Really?" I wonder out loud.

"Yeah. . ." He trails off and his breathing quiets.

I smile at his response, and lay my head back down. If this is my reward then feeding just might not be that bad.

Many worlds later. . .

"We're back." Syaoran-kun tells Watanuki-kun as we appear in the yard of the wish shop.

"Welcome back." The shopkeeper smiles, and more pleasantries are exchanged.

"Watanuki-kun I'm back," Comes a feminine voice from the gate, we turn and see a small girl standing there with Domeki-kun who's holding onto a fainted women, "Oh, we have guests!" she comments surprised.

Watanuki-kun smiles, "Yes. He directs at her, "Is that the women?"

"Yes sir." She nods.

"What about the other two?"

"K-chan's still in that mode so I directed Ri-kun to take him back to the store and not let to let him out of his sight for a while."

"Good. You know where to put her right."

"Yes," She replies and says something to Domeki-kun. He nods and carries the fainted women off, the small girl following behind, "I'll make up snacks and bring them out."

"That would be helpful." He tells her and she nods- disappearing into the shop, "That was Ren, a helper of sorts. Shall we go back to the garden."

We nod and Watanuki-kun and Syaoran-kun lead the way. I trail back with Kurogane, "Was that?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think it is." I respond- not knowing for sure.

Soon she appears again, "Here," she says placing the food on the table in front of us on a tray, then placing seven glasses next to it and several bottles of sake on the ground by our feet, "XXX." she comments when Kurogane looks at the bottle curiously.

"Ren, will you tell Maru and Moro to make up a couple of rooms for out guests." Watanuki-kun asks her.

"I'll do it myself," She tells him shrugging, "I don't have much else to do since we won't be able to do anything for her for at least another few days." Watanuki-kun nods his understanding, and she counts heads for the number of rooms.

"One. . . two." She mutters, and smiles. Walking by both Kurogane and I she whispers to us- something that the others can't hear, "One for Syaoran-kun, and one for you two. I'll place the spell on it this time- you guys are adorable for each other."

She lifts her head and both Kurogane and I stare at each other, "Oh, yeah," she remembers turning to Watanuki-kun, "Domeki-kun will be out in a minute." He nods once again and she walks back over to the shop, "Mokona, Mokona!" she calls, "Foods ready!" and the two Mokona's whiz over to us from where they had been playing in the corner of the garden.

"Her." Kurogane and I whisper at the same time- remembering those from not too long ago. Right before our last visit to Clow. I smile at the ninja, and wrap my hand in his as we turn back to the conversation that was before us. We would have enough time later to continue our own- where we didn't need to speak.

**I write way too much in the beginning. But you can skip this stuff if you want to so it's okay.**

**Anyway- thank you kindly for reading, and please comment with reviews and what you guys want me to write.**

**I found this quote a while in a KuroFai fic by TaintedTeaParty, and I love it so much that I want to write it on my wall. I figured I'd put it here so you can see what I mean:**

**"****But the mage was right. If they were going to face down rabid fan girls and possibly end the black-hole of fucked up-ness that called herself 'Yuuko' once and for all, they were at least going to be wearing pants."**

**Amazing right! I love it so much! See you guys next time!**


End file.
